disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Vulcanus (Disgaea 4)
Vulcanus is the main heroine of Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten. She is the "Angel of Avarice", an angel who is stealing money from everyone in the Netherworld in order to send it to Celestia. She doesn't like being called the "Angel of Avarice" since the demons gave her that name. Vulcanus' true name is Artina, a fact she attempts to hide from Valvatorez due to their shared past. Story The angel known as "Vulcanus" was originally Sister Artina, a human girl who died and became an angel. She met Valvatorez 400 years before the events of Disgaea 4, when Valvatorez was still feared as a Tyrant. Valvatorez had planned to drink her blood, but could not do it because Artina was not afraid of Valvatorez at all, which slighted his pride as a demon. Valvatorez thus made Artina a promise not to drink any human blood before he could frighten her. Shortly after, however, Artina died during a war in the human world, killed by her own side for healing the wounds of an enemy soldier. Because of Artina's pure heart, she became an angel in Celestia, and continued watching over the solider, now calling himself Judge Nemo. She witnessed Nemo's fall into despair and madness, but was unable to speak to him due to his lack of faith in God and the angels. She was eventually "discovered" by Flonne and sent to collect funds from the Netherworld. During her time in the Netherworld, her multiple collections have caused demons to nickname her as the "Angel of Avarice". In Episode 4, when Valvatorez is taking over the Information Bureau, Artina, disguised as a Prinny, manages to sneak in. After the Bureau Chief is defeated, she appears and charges the Chief for damages done to Celestia. Valvatorez notices her weird behavior as a Prinny and tells her to reveal herself. Artina removes her disguise and, recognizing Valvatorez despite his weakened form, quickly identifies herself as "Vulcanus" to the group. Valvatorez is confused to how similar she looks to the Artina he knew. Vulcanus quickly makes off with all the Bureau's money afterward. Later, in Episode 5, the party encounters Vulcanus again, being surrounded by a group of demons wanting to kill her. Valvatorez intervenes and while she isn't grateful, she thanks the group for their actions. Vulcanus asks Valvatorez why the demons have neglected their responsibilities. After their conversation, Vulcanus blinds the group and escapes. When the group regains sight, Fenrich makes Valvatorez promise to eliminate Vulcanus if she gets in the way. They see her again by a merry-go-round and when Vulcanus is about to leave for the next area, Fenrich lies to her about them having a 10,000,000 HL bounty on their heads. Being interested in the bounty, she fights the group and loses. Fenrich tells her that they will now hand her in to the Corrupternment for a bounty. Before being handed in, Vulcanus asks what Valvatorez's name is before quickly shielding him from a gunshot fired by Axel. At the start of Episode 6, it is revealed that she was only rendered unconscious by the gunshot. As she shielded Valvatorez, she demands that the party owes her 5 million HL and decides to come along with them until she is paid. During the A-Virus pandemic, Vulcanus notices the Axels were originally demons who had been transformed by the A-Virus, leading Valvatorez to question if she has medical experience. Later, when the real Axel is defeated, the entire group (except for Valvatorez and Vulcanus) transform into Axels. With Valvatorez being unable to help or cure them, Vulcanus decides to stab her arm. Using her blood, she cures everyone of the A-Virus by letting them drink it. She reveals that angel blood can cure any impurity. After curing all of them, she decides to cure the rest of the infected demons while making money at the same time. Desco and Emizel note that she is actually a good person. During the Evilection in Episode 7, she comes along with the group to the Blight House, hoping to collect more funds. Vulcanus learns more about Fuka and Desco and wonders if she aligned herself with the right people. As the party state their purpose of taking over to President Hugo, she declares that she is doing it for the money. When they learn that a human has been in control of the Netherworld, Judge Nemo appears to them, and Vulcanus wonders what he is going to do. She comes along with the group to the Human World to help stop its destruction. Before they fight DES X at the end, she tells Fuka and Desco that she supports them because Celestia would starve if humans did not have faith. As DES X is defeated, Nemo appears again and tells them that he is going to blow up the moon. In Episode 9, Fenrich tells her that he has a plan to get rid of her. During a conversation with Fuka and Desco, Vulcanus states that she wants to know the secret between Valvatorez and Fenrich with the moon. On the moon, she prays multiple times for the safety of the Earth while at the same time, Fenrich calls her a hypocrite. They work together to prevent the moon's destruction by destroying the reactor core inside the alien base. However, Nemo reveals that the moon will fall on the Earth, saying it is too late. With Vulcanus hoping for someone to save the world, Archangel Flonne appears, surprising her and the group. Flonne shows off her new mecha, Great Flonzor X. Vulcanus wonders if all the money she collected was used to build the mecha with Flonne confirming her speculation, to her outrage. Her real identity is accidentally revealed by Archangel Flonne. She hid her identity because she was confused on how to confront Valvatorez. Artina, having her identity exposed, tells Flonne that she made the current situation much more complicated. Despite using Great Flonzor X to hold up the moon, it is not enough as there is a lack of awe energy. Artina decides to keep working with the group in order to save the world. Later, Great Flonzor X manages to get all the awe energy it needs thanks to the group, the demons, and the humans sending their prayers. As Nemo appears once again, his malice becomes so great, it overtakes him. Flonne reveals that the malice of the humans caused a system called Fear the Great to activate. She tells them that it is an emergency system created by God to destroy planets with a high level of malice. Fear the Great takes over the person with the most malice as its core (in this case Nemo). With Valvatorez deciding to stop it, Flonne tells Artina to do what her heart says is right. Valvatorez now considers her an ally and vows to protect her. When they travel to Fear the Great, Artina reveals Judge Nemo's past and the story behind his goal of destroying everything. Fenrich believes that if Judge Nemo was able to see Artina again, it would cause him to reconsider his actions and stop Fear the Great. At the first attempt, Fenrich asks Nemo (in malice form) if Artina would accept his actions with Nemo refusing to listen. Later, during the second attempt, the group tries to make Nemo believe in angels and that Artina is here, with Nemo refusing to listen once again, Valvatorez tells him that he will defeat him and protect Artina. After two failed attempts, Valvatorez is able to make Nemo believe in angels again and finally sees Artina. Nemo considers himself as a fool and decides to go to limbo to perish alongside Fear the Great. Artina decides to make him pay for his sins and save him with Fenrich stating that she is a hypocrite. However, Valvatorez supports her and decides to turn Nemo into a Prinny to repent for his sins. At the core of Fear the Great, Nemo tells Artina to go away or she'll perish along with Fear the Great. Artina tells him they are not leaving without him and Nemo states that he cannot simply be saved. She tells him to face his sins and Valvatorez encourages him, saying that every sin is repayable. However, the core of Fear the Great takes over Nemo and the party is forced to fight him. With Nemo being released from Fear the Great, Nemo thanks them and tells Valvatorez and Artina that he hasn't seen trust between an angel and a demon. Emizel reaps his soul, and with the world saved, the narrator states that the names of Artina and the rest of the group were engraved in history forever. She is seen in the end credits, treating demons for their injuries and alongside with the main cast in one the ending images. Endings Vulcanus Ending After winning against Valvatorez's party, she forces them to give up the 10,000,000 HL bounty placed on their heads although Desco admits it is only 10,000 HL. Vulcanus declares that it is 1000 times worse than a normal lie and as a result, Valvatorez decides to pay her the 10,000,000 HL. Having no way to earn the money, Vulcanus decides to make the party help in her collections until the debt is paid off. They head on to Fort Knockers while at the same time, Vulcanus notes that the money will be used to save the world. Artina Epilogue Artina decides to talk to Valvatorez alone after saving the world from Fear the Great. Valvatorez notes how Artina has changed from being a pure hearted individual to a greedy angel. Artina replies that she did not want to collect all of the money for personal gain. She then apologized to Valvatorez, saying that it was her fault that he fell to Hades because of the promise. Valvatorez thanks Artina in return as he would not have discovered sardines without making the promise. Deciding that it is finally time to fulfill his promise, Valvatorez states that he will bring Artina to the depths of despair, but Artina responds as she has already seen the depths of despair by watching him get trapped by Fear the Great. Artina then tells him to take her blood and regain his power, stating that he is her vampire now. Postlude During the Postlude, Artina is often seen with the party, trying to solve the abnormal phenomenon in the Netherworld. When Archangel Flonne becomes the President, Artina is worried about Flonne who states that she will fill the Netherworld with love. After losing her presidency, Flonne realizes her errors and joins the group, making Artina excited. During the argument between Flonne and Etna about breast size, Artina intervenes and tells them that breast size isn't important to women. They both point out Artina's rather large breast size and she quickly changes the current subject to the Netherworld Crisis and the abnormal phenomenon. Inside Fear the Great, Asagi is revealed to be the mastermind behind the abnormal phenomenon as she wanted to be the main character. Feeling sorry for her, Artina asks Valvatorez if he can hand over the main character role with Asagi refusing to take their pity and fights them. As Asagi is defeated, Valvatorez offers her to be his Prinny Instructor In-Training and declares his celebration afterwards with everyone else stating their goals. The Fuka and Desco Show In The Fuka and Desco Show, Artina plays a role in helping Fuka and Desco. Fuka and Desco approaches her for a place with lots of money. She suggests the Mint. Fuka tells Artina her motive for reincarnation and Artina initially believes that Fuka has accepted her death. Fuka responds by stating that she will "collect" money for her reincarnation. Knowing the Netherworld was still recovering, Artina advised Fuka not to go but Fuka asks her if she justs wants to be with Valvatorez, making her go willingly. Before Fuka, Desco and Artina head off to the Mint, Archangel Flonne appears, stating that they need a phantom thief gang name, giving them the name "Tri-Angels". After Flonne leaves, Artina worries that she is heading down the path of a Fallen Angel by helping Fuka and Desco steal from the Mint. During the break-in, she notices how Desco is feeling sad about Fuka's decision and wants to help her. They arrive at the vault where they are stopped by Emizel. He calls them idiots for trying to take the Mint's money. He is defeated by the party. Desco cries afterward, stating that she'll miss Fuka before being comforted by Fuka herself. During the Zettai Prinny Project Trials, both Artina and Emizel join the "Big Sis Bodyguards" to help Fuka deny her existence as a Prinny. At the end of the trials, Artina is forced join "Operation: Destroy" and poses with Fuka and Desco in front of the moon before fighting Valvatorez and Fenrich. They manage to defeat both Valvatorez and Fenrich. Being defeated, Valvatorez allows Fuka to live her life as herself. Fuka states that he went easy on her during the battle for Valvatorez did not want to forget Fuka. Artina is shocked and asked Valvatorez if it was true, showing disbelief. Despite Fuka's victory, she still wants to reincarnate, causing Desco to freeze up. Artina quickly asks if she is dead before Fenrich states that Desco is having an emotional overload. Consequently, Torn Desco is formed from Desco's torn-up emotions and takes control of the Blight House to make a amusement park to attract Fuka. The party goes there to stop her from building "Big Sis Loveland". Axel appears and tries to stop them multiple times with every battle ending in defeat for him. When Axel is defeated for the third time, Artina shows some pity for him for being beaten up all the time. At the President's Office, Torn Desco is defeated, and Fuka tells her that a lack of a love life makes her want to leave the Netherworld. Artina notices how hard it is for Fuka to stay in the Netherworld. Torn Desco fuses with Desco afterward. In the fourth episode, Desco plans to rule the world with Fuka, managing to get Artina to go with the flow and join them. At the end, Fuka cannot reincarnate after stealing from the Mint, refusing to become a Prinny and taking over the Earth which leads to Artina feeling sorry for her. Fuka decides to take over Celestia and the Netherworld next, and Artina wonders if she will ever return to Celestia. Personality Artina is a kind-hearted person who often cares for other people and displays greediness when it comes to money. She and Valvatorez tend to argue alot, especially about money. Fenrich also often shows strong dislike towards Vulcanus, always calling her "thief angel". As a human nurse, Artina was pure-hearted, treating anyone regardless of whether they were friend or foe. She had no regrets for her actions and she held complete faith in her beliefs on treating her enemies. As an angel, Artina is seen at first as a greedy angel who did not care for others and only showed interest and dedication to money. This was made evident when she stole money from the Information Bureau in order to collect funds for Celestia, as well as her eagerness and having no qualms about leeching money off of those who needed it more. During the course of the game, however, she displays her kindness and caring for others, such as curing Fuka, Desco, Emizel and Fenrich of the A-Virus with her blood despite it being against Celestian Law. She also forms a friendship and gossip triangle with Fuka and Desco, often working with them to find out the secret between Valvatorez and Fenrich and even helping them collect money from the Mint. Artina has displayed feelings of affection towards Valvatorez, although she is not willing to admit it. She also displays a great amount of respect for Archangel Flonne, believing in her ideals and collecting money so that they could save the world. At most times, Artina address other people politely, such as calling Fuka "Miss Fuka" and Valvatorez as "Mr. Vampire". Gameplay Vulcanus has a Weapon Forte in Guns and Staffs and a 25% resistance towards all elements. Vulcanus can learn Heal spells all the way up to Giga as well as various buffing spells, and has high aptitudes in SP, INT, RES, HIT, and SPD. She can also learn all Gun Skills at Level 500 (excluding the 7th or 8th Skill). Her native Evility, Angel Glitter, raises all stats of adjacent males by 20%. Vulcanus' second Evility is Gold Finger, which increases the amount of HL gained if she performs the killing blow on an enemy; and her third Evility is Unconditional Love, which increases her Attack Power by 30% but reduces the amount of HL gained to zero. Her class is a hybrid of a buffer, healer, and gunner, which makes her good for supporting allies with Heal spells or buffs or attacking far away enemies with her Gun skills. Mandatory Repo, her first special, involves her jumping high into the sky and descending through multiple rings before striking the target with her foot with many coins flying out. This special is obtained initially and has a Power Level of F, a free range of 4. Angelic Whip, her second special, involves her launching a group of enemies into the air with a feather whip. She then flies up to the sky, wrapping the enemies with the feather whip and sending them crashing back to the ground. This special is also obtained initially and hits 3 spaces vertically. It is Wind-based and has a Power Level of E. Goddess Artemis, her last and ultimate unique special, causes her to disappear, summoning a centaur-like entity on a rainbow with Vulcanus reappearing afterwards. She holds out a bow, charging an arrow and launching it down the rainbow path, sending all the enemies towards the sky and falling back to the ground. This attack has a Power Level of D and a horseshoe-shaped range (3 horizontal, 2 vertical and 1 horizontal on the sides). It is learned at Level 80. ''Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness Artina can be recruited in the Post Game after defeating her, and she joins at Level 600. She retains all of her specials from ''Disgaea 4. Some notable changes to her class are that her Mandatory Repo attack now has a Power Level of E and her Angel Glitter Evility increases nearby males' stats by 30% instead of 20%. She now learns debuff skills as opposed to buff skills like in Disgaea 4. Her specials' animations have also been sped up slightly, resulting in a faster animation. She has an A in Bows and Guns, and a B for Staves for Weapon Mastery. She retains high HIT, SPD, RES, INT, and SP aptitudes while having below average HP and DEF aptitudes. Other Appearances ''Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness Artina appears as a postgame character in ''Disgaea D2. After recruiting her, players will unlock the trophy Artina Get Your Gun. The party arrives at an abandoned trailer with Flonne shouting the criminal into giving up. Sicily wonders why anyone would want to kidnap Porkmeister, believing that the person wants to become either the Overlord's vassal or possibly become the Overlord himself. Laharl laughs at the notion of the kidnapper using Porkmeister as a hostage and taunts the kidnapper into challenging him. Artina and Porkmeister reveal themselves, both confused by his appearance as Artina was expecting Hoggmeiser. Etna, Flonne and Sicily are bewildered by the fact that an angel was behind the kidnapping of Laharl's vassal. Artina retorts against such allegations, citing that she wasn't kidnapping Porkmeister and releases him into Laharl's custody. After recovering Porkmeister, Laharl and the party prepare to detain Artina, with the latter wondering why they would engage in her battle. After defeating Artina, she reveals to the party that she only came to the Netherworld to collect Hoggmeiser's debt to Celestia of 1,108,524,649 HL. While the party gets shocked by the amount and the fact that angels actually collect debts, Artina also reveals how she came from the future because the Hoggmeiser of her time was unable to pay up, thus resulting in her traveling back in time to collect from the Hoggmeiser of the past. Etna comments on how Artina acts like being from the future is nothing, with the latter stating that she does not wish for it to be a big deal due to the possibility of time paradoxes. Flonne mentions how awesome the future Celestia seems, revealing her motives to become an angel once more while Etna doubts Artina's logic due to the fact that taking something from the past would create an even bigger time paradox. Artina tells the party that the future Hoggmeiser of the time told her to kidnap his own kid so that the past Hoggmeiser would be more inclined to pay up his debt. Porkmeister was first approached by Artina and they tried formulating a plan until the party showed up to rescue Porkmeister. Flonne tells Artina how her behavior is unbecoming of an angel while Artina retorts by saying a person who looks a lot like her had told her to do whatever it takes. Angered by Artina, Flonne decides to teach her a lesson about angels by capturing her and forcing her into the party. Etna complains about the new addition to the party while Sicily is overjoyed by having another angel around. Talking to Artina with Flonne will lead to the former calling her Lady Flonne and expressing her bewilderment at how Flonne was apparently a Fallen Angel back in the day. She also believes that stealing is wrong but says how unreasonable it is for Flonne to lecture her about stealing because it was the Archangel Flonne of the future who ordered her to start stealing in the first place. ''Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance Artina returns in ''Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance as a DLC character. She is seen in a DLC story along with Valvatorez and Fenrich. It is possible to switch between Artina's Angel and Human forms while back at the Pocket Netherworld. They both possess the same movesets as they did in Disgaea 4: A Promise Revisited. She can also pair up her combination attack with Valvatorez called Moonlight Ensemble, regardless of form. Trivia *Both her class as Angel of Avarice and her Mandatory Repo attack are shout-outs to Kamen Rider OOO, whose main theme was the consequences of desire. *Vulcanus's ending, the Lovers ending, is the default epilogue, being the one that plays if no other ending was unlocked. *The bad ending obtained by losing to her is the only one that does not result in the destruction of the Netherworld. *Vulcanus's class shares some similaries with Princess Sapphire's class. They both have an evility that increases nearby males' stats by 20%, both have a weapon forte in Guns and both can learn Heal spells up to Giga and Espoir. *There is an official Angel of Avarice fan club in the game associated with her. Nino, one of the NPC's in the base, is a large fan and often talks about membership fees and mechandise in the club. Gallery D4R_Sister_Artina_Bust.png|Sister Artina's bust in Disgaea 4. Vulcanus Portrait.jpg|Vulcanus' Portrait in Disgaea 4. Artina Portrait.jpg|Sister Artina's Portrait in Disgaea 4. Volcano cutin.JPEG|Vulcanus's Cut-in image in Disgaea 4. DD2 Artina Cut-In.png|Artina's Cut-in image in Disgaea D2. Charactersketch l06.jpg|Concept Art of Vulcanus/Artina. D4R_Artina_Sprite.png|Sister Artina's sprite in Disgaea 4: A Promise Revisited. Category:Disgaea 4 Characters Category:Disgaea 5 DLC Characters